Sonic and Eggman's Egg-cellent Day
by dannydorito
Summary: Eggman has a fun a fun surprise for Sonic


Sonic and Eggman's Egg-cellent Day

By Big Boober and Dick Chodely

It was another day in Green Hill Zone when Sonic found himself cornered at the end of the stage by Eggman. The sudden appearance of Eggman caused Sonic to drop all of his rings. "HOHOHO," laughed Eggman, "Surprised?"

"What do you want now, Egghead?" asked Sonic in a mocking tone.

"'Seems you're in a sticky situation, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"I'm not letting you leave without a fight," Sonic replied, now furious.

"Well, Sonic, I see you've dropped all of your rings, and there are no more to be found. To get your rings back, and ultimately GET OUT ALIVE, you need to do something for me."

Realizing that Sonic didn't have much of a choice, Sonic replied, "I'm listening.."

Eggman smirked with a devious smile, "Alright, Sonic the Hedgehog. You will get aboard my ship and I will run you through the plan."

Eggman lowered his ship and Sonic jumped inside. The ship flew to Eggman's Death Egg, which was, to Sonic's surprise, completely rebuilt. "I like what you've done with the place," Sonic chuckled. Sonic wondered what Eggman had in store for him.

"Yes, after the explosion I spent less time following you and your friends and trying to restore my home. But that was the past, and I have better plans now." Eggman leaned down to Sonic as they stood near the entrance of his Death Egg. "So, Sonic, could you please go to my refrigerator and bring me an egg?"

"Sure," Sonic replied, as he made his way to the fridge. But Eggman's odd request sparked some curiosity in the blue hedgehog. Sonic walked back from the kitchen to the living room, egg in hand, where he saw his foe sitting on the couch.

"Have a seat, Sonic," Eggman said with a smile. Although uncomfortable, Sonic sat down. "I bet you're wondering what I'm going to have you do in return for your precious gold rings," Eggman said with a laugh. "Well, I haven't had sex in years, due to my time spent on chasing you and your friends. To make up for that last time, you are going to satisfy my desires."

"What the fuck are you talking about, you creep!" Sonic stood up and was ready to abandon the ship. Suddenly, two Mechs came from the kitchen and blocked Sonic from exiting the room.

"You can't escape from me here, Sonic the Hedgehog," Eggman said while getting up from the couch. He walked towards Sonic. Sonic was staring at the ground in frustration and went to look up at Eggman, but first noticed a small bulge in Eggman's tightly fitted black pants. Sonic had only imagined his current situation in his worst nightmares. Except this was not a dream. "Anyways, Sonic, take a look at the egg I sent you to get from my fridge. "Do you know what I want you to do with that egg, Sonic?"

"Not a clue in hell, you sick fuck," Sonic murmured as he looked at the egg he held in his glove. Eggman pulled down his pants, revealing an erect chode.

"Sonic, you are going to place that egg in your asshole while I lay naked on the ground. You will squat over my face, with the egg in your rectum, and squeeze your ass as tightly as possible."

"NO WAY THAT'S HAPPENING," Sonic yelled as he looked around the room for any potential escape. He looked back at the chode, and sighed. Eggman pulled out a pistol from under his couch and walked back over to the hedgehog.

Aiming the pistol at Sonic's brain, he laughed, "It seems you have no choice." Sonic's face filled with red in anger. At this point, he'd rather be fucking his fangirl, Amy.

Sonic said to himself, "Well, here it goes…" Sonic bent over and inserted the egg into his asshole. It wasn't the first time he inserted a foreign object in his ass, but this was in front of his worst enemy.

"I knew you'd comply with my orders," Eggman said while laying himself on the carpet, "Sit on my face."

Sonic followed Eggman's instructions and did just that. He was hesitant, but eventually squeezed his asscheeks tightly enough to crack the egg inside his anus. Sonic felt the slimy egg beginning to drip out of his cornhole. He had never been this humiliated in his life. Sonic lowered his ass to Eggman's face. Eggman scooted down the carpet to bring his mouth to Sonic's oozing ass egg. The egg oozed out of Sonic's chocolate starfish as Eggman began licking the egg white. The yolk slowly followed the egg white as Eggman ate the entire raw egg whole.

Sonic raised himself from the squatting position after removing the eggshell out of his pooper. Sonic noticed the Mechs walking into the living room greeting him with a plate of ten microwave burritos, a box of laxatives, and a fifth of Smirnoff Cherry. Sonic walked over to the tray and picked up a burrito and the fifth of Smirnoff. "I'm going to take this, if you don't mind.." Sonic said sarcastically.

"I hope you enjoy the burritos and laxatives, Sonic. You're going to eat all of those for me," Eggman laughed with a maniacal grin. Sonic already learned that he could not get his gold rings back without obeying Eggman's orders. Hastily, Sonic finished the tray of burritos and box of laxatives.

Within a couple of minutes, Sonic knew that he made a mistake. Sonic let out a shart that sprayed the couch and gasped in horror at his own action. "You're going to shit on this eggdick, Sonic," Eggman grinned while hovering over Sonic. His chode was poking at Sonic's shitter.

Sonic hovered over Eggman's chode while letting his anal butter out. His fecal matter sprayed Eggman's dick with a powerful force. Eggman found this even more erotic than the egg. "You're going to jerk me off now," Eggman told Sonic as the spray began to subside. Sonic turned around and began stroking the abnormally small penis. Sonic's diarrhea smelt of rotten eggs and Taco Bell.

Eggman released his load of chunky semen onto Sonic's quills. Eggman groaned in pleasure and pulled up his pants. He thanked Sonic and like a good host, led Sonic to the door. Eggman made his part of the deal and returned the gold rings back to Sonic. Sonic faced the door, but did not leave before Eggman yelled, "ONE LAST THING!"

Sonic turned around to a pistol pointed between his eyes. "FUCK YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG," Eggman shouted and pulled the trigger.

The End.


End file.
